youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Kong
Candy Kong is a gorilla in Donkey Kong Country. Personality Candy Kong is seen, by not only the Kongs, but also the Kremlings, as one of the most beautiful beings alive, while she is flirtatious she uses double meanings in words to flaunt herself, Candy strategically uses these traits to her advantage getting her whatever she wants. She loves Donkey Kong, as she helps him on his many quests. She says in her opinion, Donkey Kong is currently not ready for marriage. To always keep her figure, Candy not only wears gloves and sneakers, she engages in a large amount of regular fitness regimes, challenges, dancing, and also loves music (shown with her headphones around her head and her walkman/cassette player on her shorts) as well as playing instruments. In fact, her musical talent is exceptional. The bulk of her personality is explained in the German manual for Donkey Kong 64. Apart from that, Candy Kong is fairly mysterious. The Donkey Kong Countryanimated series portrayed her with a tomboyish, impatient, short-tempered, and stubborn personality as fiery as her red hair. She wanted to buy her workplace, the Barrel Factory. However, she'd sometimes be a bit of a tease with Donkey Kong, cancelling dates on a whim, though she'd share tender, loving moments with him. Notability She was the first female character throughout the Donkey Kong Series, although Dixie Kong was the first playable female character who first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. She appears to be very tall, much taller than Donkey Kong. Appearances ''Donkey Kong Country She first appeared in ''Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and allowed the player to save their game. In the Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance versions, which allowed the player to save their progress at any time in the game, her role was altered into that of a manager of mini-games. In Donkey Kong Country, she wore a pink, one-piece swimsuit. In the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country she ran Candy's Challenges, Donkey and Diddy had to do six challenges in each world to receive a Banana Coin if the complete it. Once they finish the challenge, they are unable to do it again. In the Game Boy Advance port, she ran a dance studio mini-game instead, and the music was completely different than her Save Point in the SNES version. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Candy Kong also appeared in Donkey Kong 64; in this game, she provided instruments for DK and company to use against the Kremling Krew and she wears headphones instead of a bow. She also distracted King K. Rool while Funky Kong fired his weapon at the King at the end of the final boss fight. She wears a pink T-shirt with her name written on it, a golden necklace around her neck, a black belt, pink shorts, and purple Converse sneakers. ''DK: King of Swing She would go on to make a brief cameo appearance in the Game Boy Advance game, ''DK: King of Swing with a much different appearance than usual - she wore a bikini top with her name written on it and very short shorts. She is seen cheering on Donkey or Diddy as they go on their adventure. ''Donkey Kong Country 2 She also has a cameo in the GBA port of ''Donkey Kong Country 2 where she is an assistant in Swanky Kong's quiz show, she wears a purple dress and flower in her hair, and in the Kong Family group shot she wears a silver/white dress and flower in her hair. ''Donkey Kong Country 3 She also makes a cameo in her original design in the Game Boy Advance version of ''Donkey Kong Country 3. She appeared in one of Funky's mini games. Television Candy was also a regular on the Donkey Kong Country animated series as well. She was voiced by Joy Tanner. In the series, she looked completely different from the pink-clad blonde seen in the games. She had red-orange hair and wore a white T-shirt, gold earrings and bracelets, turquoise bandanna, blue shorts held by a black belt with a yellow buckle, and blue sandals. She worked at the barrel factory run by Bluster Kong called Bluster Barrel Works. Bluster, her boss, constantly made passes at her. Candy sometimes had a goal of buying the factory. From time to time, she had lunch with Donkey Kong. This version of Candy also showed off a very quick temper and is a bit tomboyish despite her attractiveness and beauty. She's been shown to be impatient as she gets angry at DK for being late to their dates. Once K. Rool created a robotic clone of her to cut Donkey Kong's hair rendering him weak. (a reference to Samson and his "holy" hair). The clone was named Candy Clone. K. Rool locked her up at the Jungle Japes hideout. K. Rool also kidnapped her a few times. Appearances Gallery CandyDKC.PNG|Candy Kong in Donkey Kong Country SideView.png|A hind view of Candy in Donkey Kong Country Image:Candy Kongkingofswing.jpg|Candy Kong in DK: King of Swing Candy.PNG|Candy Kong in DK: Jungle Climber File:Candy Kong Trophy.jpg|Candy Trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. 3DS - Candy Kong Trophy.jpg|Candy Trophy from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U candy_kong_06.png|Candy Kong in Donkey Kong 64 CartoonCandy.jpg|Candy Kong in the TV series DKC15.jpg|Candy Kong with Bluster Kong Candy Kong 2.png|Candy Kong with King K. Rool Candy Kong 1.png|Candy depressed Sprites DKCGBA Candy Kong sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) Played Mrs. Puff In Humphreybob Sqaurepants Played Tigress In Kung Fu Ape, Kung Fu Ape 2 and Kung Fu Ape: Legends of Awesomeness Played Nala in The Gorilla King She is a lioness Played Megara in Donkeycules She is a woman Played Faline in Diddy (Bambi) She is a deer Candy Kong played Adult Nala in The Kong King She is a lioness Trivia *She (except in the canceled Game Boy Advance game Diddy Kong Pilot), along with Swanky Kong, are the only Kongs who have yet to be a playable character. *She and Wrinkly Kong were the only Kongs to run save points in the original SNES version of the games in the Donkey Kong Country trilogy, before the player could save at any point in the game in the remakes. Also, this is due to technical limitations in gaming software prior to the Nintendo 64 era and onwards, so a single save point for each area was the only answer. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Gorillas Category:Donkey Kong Country Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroines Category:Heronies Category:Donkey and Candy Category:Romantic Couples Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Mario Characters